The U.S. Patents of the present inventor, Dr. Gary Neal Poovey, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,072,536 and 7,283,698, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, together with the publications listed hereinbelow, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, are believed to represent the current state of the art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,594,411; 4,961,618; 5,414,789; 2,936,380; 3,680,080; 3,965,388; 3,995,311; 4,023,887; 4,128,300; 4,262,992; 4,689,793; 4,764,889; 4,978,842; 5,078,464; 5,109,156; 5,146,078; 5,168,382; 6,005,791; 6,609,840; 7,263,262; 3,987,310; 4,053,794; 6,757,459; 6,804,427; 6,320,994; 6,487,333; 6,178,033; 5,425,115; 6,075,512; 6,697,548; 6,594,411; 5,703,975; 6,320,994; 5,134,946; 7,283,695; 5,414,789; 4,961,618; 2,936,380; 3,680,080; 3,965,388; 3,995,311; 4,023,887; 4,128,300; 3,995,311; 4,023,887; 4,128,300; 4,262,992; 4,689,793; 4,764,889; 4,961,618; 4,978,842; 5,078,464; 5,109,156; 5,146,078; 5,168,382; 6,005,791; 6,609,840; 7,263,262; 6,151,428; 5,999,284; 5,315,422; 5,144,375; 5,101,456; 4,932,739; 4,701,030; 4,630,898; 3,987,310 and 4,053,794; and
U.S. Published Patent Application Nos.: 2005/0129351; 2006/0045407; 2004/0091201 and 2004/0037708.
Alexei Grigoriev, et al., “Subnanosecond piezoelectric x-ray switch”, Applied Physics Letters 89, 021109, 2006.